A wireless communication system includes a system for making communication between communication terminals comprising a storing means such as NANDFLASH memory. For example, data written in a NANDFLASH memory is read when being transmitted, and is exchanged between communication terminals in data communication between cell phones or in data communication between a cell phone and a personal computer. A communication terminal receiving the data writes the data in the NANDFLASH memory.
An error can occur in writing and reading data in and from the storing means such as NANDFLASH memory. Thus, error correction coding/decoding needs to be conducted on the data when the data is written in and read from the storing means.
On the other hand, there is known a technique using an advanced error correction decoding method for better effects at a low coding rate. There is further a technique for changing an error correction coding system or decoding algorithm depending on error situation (See Patent Literature 1, for example).
However, since a complicated error correction decoding method is used for a high error correction capability in a conventional art, an error correction decode processing requires much time, which causes an increase in a processing time for reading and decoding data from a memory, that is an increase in a latency when data is read from the memory.
According to the communication system of the present invention, there is provided a communication system capable of reducing latency when data is read from a memory.